Follow Through
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Angelus and Spike are hunting one night and discover Xander being abused. They save Xander and leave the country when it becomes clear that Sunnydale is not safe for the three of them. Spike decides that they should stay in one of his old family propertie
1. Part 1

Follow Through

By: Mistress Titania

Notice: The characters are not my own. I am just letting them out to play and will give them back to Joss when I'm done.

Ratings: FRM or FRAO

Pairings: Spike/Angelus/Xander, Giles/Ethan, Oz/Remus, Faith/Draco, Severus/Harry/Lucius

Warnings: MPreg, Threesome, Sexual Content, Language, Character Bashing, Blood-play/Vampire Sex, OOC, mentions of child abuse and sexual abuse, crossover with Harry Potter

Spoilers: All Seasons of BtVS. Mainly up to the end of Season 2 but I may decide to use Episodes from other Seasons. For Harry Potter all 5 books also to be safe.

Status: WiP, updated on Tuesdays

Summary: Angelus and Spike are hunting one night and discover Xander being abused. They save Xander and leave the country when it becomes clear that Sunnydale is not safe for the three of them. Spike decides that they should stay in one of his old family properties. At Gringotts Spike discovers some disturbing information and works to fix things. There is also a prophecy that comes to light.

Author's Note: I'm rewriting season 2 after Angel turns into Angelus. I am going by the idea that Angelus is Spike's sire. Angelus will have healed Spike making him no longer need the wheelchair. Also, Faith is called instead of Kendra. The Harry Potter world will be after the final battle with Voldemort. The male Malfoys' have always been on the light side but were undercover. There will be character bashing of Buffy, Willow, Drucilla, Narcissa, Ron, and Dumbledore. I know I tend to bash Dumbledore in my stories but I have my reasons. I have a list of them if anyone is curious.

Not Beta'd yet.

* * *

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet

So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart

So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

The words you say to be are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart

So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

Follow Through

Sung and Written By: Gavin DeGraw

It started as just another typical hunt night but soon the night would change their lives forever. Spike was still celebrating having his Sire and lover back. Angelus first action was to give Spike enough of Sire blood to heal his back. Spike was very grateful to be out of the wheelchair. He showed Angelus his gratitude all night and all day long.

Angelus and Spike were wandering around a residential area of Sunnydale. Something was drawing them to the area, they usually hunted downtown or at one of the many parks. Angelus realized they were on the street that Buffy's White Knight, Xander Harris, lived. Moving closer to his house the vampires could hear screaming and begging. Soon they were right in front of Xander Harris's house, which was where the screams originated from.

"Spike do you know whose house hat is?" Angelus leaned against a fence having a few of Xander's front door and yard.

"No, sire. Whose is it?" Spike tilted his head hearing more screaming and begging.

"That is Xander Harris's house. The slayer's comic relief and donut boy. But through Angel's memories I can see that this much more to Xander. I was planning to see what you thought of him. Thinking maybe he could join the family as your first childe."

Spike raise an eyebrow at this and went through his memories of the boy.

Just then the door to Xander's house slammed open. A figure stumbled down the porch before collapsing on the grass. Both the Vampires got a strong scent of blood, fear, and sorrow. Soon a much bigger figure cam to the door way and stomped down to the grass, a belt in his hands.

" No, son of mine is going to be a faggot! Do you understand how embarrassing it was to have the guys at work tell me that they knew my only son not just a sissy wimp but also a pillow biter bitch!" With ever word the man brought his belt down against the boy on the grass. The victim was dressed in only a pair of boxers. The belt was cutting into his skin but it was the belt buckled that was doing the most damage.

Angelus and Spike are shocked to realize that it is Xander collapsed on the grass being beaten by his father. They look at each other before slowly moving toward Xander and his father.

"Dad, please stop! I can't change who I am! Please stop!" Xander was whimpering and moaning.

"You had better damn well change!" Several kicks to Xander's side causing him to curl-up. His father then placed five hard well aimed kicks to Xander's cock and balls. "I should just castrate you! You don't deserve to have the tools of a man. The only good this is I can now make some extra money selling your ass!"

Xander throws up after the kicks to his groin. Listening to his father's words Xander sobs harder. He's only sixteen which means his father has control over him for two more years. Xander knew there was no way he could survive that long. He looked up and saw his mother in the doorway on the porch.

"Mommy! Help!" Xander managed to croak out.

"Xander you brought this on yourself with your sick ways. Repent or you will burn in Hell while your father and I enjoy paradise," she responds.

Xander lets out another scream as a hard kick connects his with back near his kidneys. Damn, Xander knows he will be peeing blood for at least a week. He looks up his eyes pleading with his mother again for help. She responds by tossing her screwdriver on him before going back in the house. Xander didn't think he could feel much more pain but he was wrong. He lets out a blood curdling scream as the alcohol and orange juice drip into his many open wounds. His father is about to kick him in the stomach but is stopped by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that. That boy is under my protection. And I don't take kindly to my property being damaged." Angelus stands in front of Mr. Harris. his arms crossed in front of his chest glairing at the man.

"Shh, pet it's okay now. Your safe, your da won't ever touch you again. Darlin' can you walk or do you need help?" Spike knelt down gently brushing Xander's hair off his forehead. Xander whimpers in pain. He doesn't believe Spike is truly there.

"Dream Spike, your wearing more clothes than normal. Sorry, don't think we can play 'chase the prey' today. I don't feel so good. I think I am going to pass out now." Xander does just that. Spike raises an eyebrow at the words Xander had mumbled. Spike is intrigued with the fact that Xander revealed he had naughty dreams about Spike and himself. Spike looks up to see Angelus in gameface threatening Mr. Harris.

"You will never touch this boy again. You will never ever think about this boy again. And you will tell no one about what went on here tonight. If you don't do those things then your life is forfeit. Understand?"

Mr. Harris nods frantically while peeing his pants. Angelus rolls his eyes.

"Disgusting! Get inside and don't look back!" Mr. Harris scrambles into the house. Angelus turns to Spike. "That cretin offered us Xander in exchange for sparing his life. I took his offer mainly because his blood is probably to disgusting to drink. How is Xander doing?"

"He passed out. But he did admit to having naughty dreams about me"

"Well who wouldn't, your one sexy specimen." Angelus leans over giving Spike a deep kiss. "So, we take him with us?"

"Yea, you said you were planning on taking him anyway, this is just a little sooner."

Angelus nods leaning down to carefully pick-up Xander in his arms. Spike walks next to them. Every so often Spike would reach over to stroke Xander's cheek.

"Um, Sire I just thought of something. Between all the minions, lack of heat, no bathroom facilities, and water that can't be drank; I don't think that warehouse is going to be helpful to Xander's recovery."

"You're right, Spike. I didn't even think about that. Well, what do you suggest?" Angelus stops walking and turns to look at Spike.

"There is a new luxury hotel downtown. The bonus would be the slayer would never think to look for us there. I'll wait here with Xander and you can go get the car. You move faster on your feet than I do."

Spike sits down on the front lawn of an empty house with a for sale sign in the yard. Angelus leans down and gently places Xander into Spike's arms. Angelus turns and runs off to the warehouse. Spike rocks Xander singing to him softly.

* * *

Drucilla was sitting at the window waiting for her Daddy and Spike to come back from hunting. Drucilla was happy to have her Daddy back but she didn't like Spike being devoted to someone else. It seemed that with ingestion of Sire's blood Spike was no longer responding to the spell and potion she had been using for a hundred years. When Angelus disappeared Drucilla saw it as a chance to have Spike finally notice her. It amazed her that no one ever realized she faked her insanity. True Angelus drove he human self insane but once she was turned her sanity came back. The only one who ever figured it out was Darla. She also told Drucilla that Angelus never wanted her. He was following Darla's order. Darla was sick of watching Angelus and Spike fawn over each other. Darla had hoped that making Spike believe that Angelus was in love with a human girl would end their relationship. She neglected to take into account that Spike was a wizard before being turned and could tell she was lying. That was Drucilla knew the only way to gain control over Spike was a combination of potions and spells. Now Angelus and Spike were all lovey dovey again and Spike wasn't even stuck in the wheelchair. They acted like they were on their second honeymoon. She wasn't sure what to do about it. At time like this she missed Darla, she was such a devious planner. Drucilla would just have to wait and see for now. And it looks like her Daddy just got home.

Angelus rushes into the warehouse grabbing his wallet and car keys. He looks up and sees Drucilla watching him. After taking Spike's blood Angelus now knows what games Drucilla has been playing but decides to wait to see how she'll react to him being back before he does anything.

"Hello Princess. I just came back to get the car. Spike and I had to rescue a boy who may become your newest brother, Xander. Spike and I are going to take him to a hotel for a few days until he is healed up. So you'll be by yourself for a few days. The minions will help take care of you." Angelus turns to go back out the door when he feels something land on his back.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANY MORE CHILDREN! AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU WILL START PAYING ATTENTION TO ME AND NOT THAT WUSSY VAMPIRE SPIKE! HE IS TO DAMN HUMAN!" Drucilla is clawing at Angelus' face.She starts growling, " I should have staked that little bastard when I found out he was stuck in that wheelchair. Well I'll just fix that the next time he shows his face here or maybe I'll wait until he's asleep that way he'll never know what hit him. Would you like that Angelus, wake-up in bed full of ash?"

Angelus hears her threaten to stake his favorite childe and just looses it. He grabs Drucilla by her throat and slams her into the wall. "Spike is so much more a vampire then you will ever be. He is a better lover too. You are selfish little bitch. I know about your spells and potions to keep Spike under your control. I don't need anything to control Spike. Showing you what a pathetic vampire you are. Angel staked Darla without remorse and I will do the same with you. I never wanted you, but Darla forced me to make you. Spike I have always wanted. Xander will be much better for the Aurelias line than you ever were. Your biggest mistake though was threatening to stake Spike. It will be your last!" Angelus removes a stake from his waist and quickly plunges it into her heart. Before Drucilla can even scream her body becomes ash.

Angelus steps back dropping the stake. He wipes his hands on his clothes and stares at the ash shaking his head. He takes a deep breath and grabs the keys along with his wallet and quickly leaves the warehouse. The car peels out of the driveway heading the where he left Spike and Xander.

* * *

Spike sits on the grass listening for Angelus' car. He looks down worried at Xander and leans down nuzzling his cheek. Finally he hears the car pull up in front of him.

"Sorry, it took so long. I ran into a problem at the warehouse with Dru. Then I went to hotel at got a room already because I figured it wouldn't be good to drag Xander into the lobby in the shape he's in. I also stopped at picked up a bunch of first aid supplies along with food and drinks. I also picked up several days worth of bag blood so that we don't have to leave him to go hunting." Angelus picked Xander up while Spike slid into the car. Then he laid Xander across the backseat and quickly drove to the hotel. He parked in the underground garage.

"Sire, you can carry Xander and I'll carry all the supplies you bought." Spike picked up the 5 bags of medical, food, drink, and blood supplies. Angelus removed the hotel key and handed into Spike before picking Xander up. They rode in the elevator up to the Penthouse.

"I rented the room for the next month. I figured this would be better than going back to the warehouse since it was only a matter of time before the slayer found it."

"Good idea, Sire." Spike sets the bags on the small dinning room table before moving to the main bedroom and pulling back the covers. "Sire, I'll get a bath started for Xander." Spike quickly scoots into the bathroom. Angelus follows behind him with Xander.

* * *

Xander's PoV-

I must be dreaming, that's the only way I can explain this. I'm in a warm water being washed by gentle hands of a male. Of course in a dream I shouldn't feel pain. And boy do I feel pain. I guess I should open my eyes. I slowly let my eyes adjust to the light and see that I am in a very fancy bathroom. I follow the hand that is bathing me up to the body it is connected to. Oh, I really must be dreaming. I'm being bathed by Spike with Angelus sitting on the bathroom counter watching us. I whimper as Spike brings the wash cloth over a sensitive spot.

"Shh, sorry pet but I have to get you clean. It nice to see you awake again, I was starting to get worried." Spike tells me as he gently my sides.

"Um, why didn't you kill me and leave me on Buffy's doorstep?" my voice is sore and scratchy from all the screaming I did earlier.

"Because you have wonderful potential. We see that you are more than a bumbling fool of a donut boy. I also think there maybe something mystical at work. Spike nor myself ever walk in you neighborhood but tonight something drew us there. And as such you will be staying with us while you heal. After that if you still wish to leave then you may." Angelus spoke watching me with gentle eyes. That is something I am used to see on Angel not Angelus.

"Pet this is going to hurt but I need to try and clean all over you." Spike moves the wash cloth over my groin and I feel tears come to my eye from the pain. My cock and balls are swollen and bruised all sorts of pretty colors, the impression of a shoe is visible. "I'm so sorry pet but I'm done now. Angelus can you hand be that towel." Spike empties the water from the tub.

I feel so useless because I can't seem to move at all to help in my own care. Spike wraps a giant towel around me and lifts me out of the tub. Angelus follows us out of the bathroom. Looking around I realize were are in the penthouse of the new hotel downtown. I remember seeing pictures in the newspaper of how beautiful the hotel and the rooms are. I rest my head against Spike's shoulder getting tired.

"Don't go to sleep yet. We need to bandage your wounds and get a little food into you. Your pretty skinny, pet. Do you like to eat?" Spike asks after he dries me off. Angelus helps me stand up so that Spike can apply antibiotic cream and bandages all over my body.

"No, I do like to eat. We just never have very much money for food after my folks use the money for their alcohol and gambling debts. Beside, Willow and Buffy said I was starting to get chunky." I tell them both while laying my head on Angelus' shoulder. Mmm, he smells really good. I focus on Angelus scent and barely feel Spike bandaging my wounds.

"Pet, I hope you aren't embarrassed but I think it will be easiest for you to go with out clothing until some of your wounds heal." Spike and Angel help me lay lean against a bunch of pillows in the middle of the bed before covering me with some blankets. Spike sits down on my left and gently rubs the base of my skull, playing with my hair. Angelus carries a plate of cheese slices, apple slices, crackers and a glass of milk.

"Here Xander, I know your tired but you need to eat something first. Let me help you." Angelus slowly begins feeding me a piece of food at a time in between giving me sips of milk.

"I can't eat anymore. I just want to sleep." I tell them after I finished over half the plate.

"That's a good job. Alright, here is some antibiotics and pain meds that I got from a Demon doc I know. Don't worry he also treats humans." Angelus slips the pills in mouth and I swallow before really thinking about it.

I yawn and turn towards Spike. He gently moves me so I'm laying down slightly with my head resting on his chest. He makes sure the blankets are covering me. I feel him kiss the top of my head and Angelus kisses a spot on my shoulder that doesn't have a mark. I feel safer in the arms of known killers than in my own home. I quickly fall asleep listening to them both purr.

End Part 1

Please review and leave feedback.


	2. Part 2

Notice: These characters do not belong to me but to their creators. For warnings and spoilers go to chapter one.

Author's Note: This a shorter chapter because I need a transition to the main area of the story. Also my muse wasn't cooperating completely, it knows where it wants to go but isn't telling me how to get there.

Okay this chapter is not beta'd yet. I am working on it but there have been problems with computers. I'm not sure when it will be fixed. My beta told me there was only a couple errors so I figured it is readable enough.

On to good news. My website is now redone and contains all my writing except for today's updates.

Not Beta'd

* * *

Xander was woken early the next evening by the call of nature. He was sandwiched between two vampires in the middle of a large bed. Xander slowly tried to slide to the end of the bed without waking either vampire but he didn't succeed.

"Pet, where are you trying to go? You really shouldn't move much until your all healed." Spike voice startled Xander who hand been so focused on moving he hadn't heard the vampire awaken.

"I need to use the bathroom badly," replied a blushing Xander.

"Oh, right. It's been so long since I've taken care of a human that I forgot you need to do things like that." Spike slipped out of the bed and lifted Xander in his arms. After setting him down in front to toilet he took a small step back making sure Xander was able to stand. "I'll be outside. Give me a call when your done. Don't try to move any further on your own, Pet."

Xander was still so embarrassed that he needed help going to the bathroom. After a few moments though he was able to get past the embarrassment and let his body do what it needed to. Xander was bit discouraged that this little bit of activity was already making him feel drained.

"Spike, I'm done."

Spike quickly came back into the bathroom. Then Spike helped Xander wash his hands before carrying him back to bed.

"Are you hungry?" Spike asked while propping Xander up with pillows. Xander slowly nodded his head yes. "I remember its important for humans to eat when they are healing. Let's see what room service has."

Spike picked up the menu and showed into Xander. While Xander was reading the menu Spike was busy sniffing Xander and enjoying his scent. At the same time Angelus awoke and sat up in the bed looking over at them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much sire. I'm just having the boy pick out something to eat. I thought it would be better to get some food into him before giving him the next dose of medication." Spike watched as his sire hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Good idea. I want you to stay with Xander while I go and get dinner for us. We'll be using bagged blood for a while. I don't desire bringing to the slayers focus on any faster. Let her wonder why we aren't hunting." Angelus was out the door before either Xander or Spike could say a word.

"Well, pet it's just you and me. Have you decided on something to eat?"

"I'll have the cheese omelet and apple juice," said Xander while handing Spike the menu. He then laid his head back on pillow and wincing slightly at the movement. Spike quickly placed the order to room service.

"It will be here in ten minutes." Spike sat back down on bed next to Xander. He reached over and took Xander's good hand in his, slowly tracing designs on his palm.

"Spike, why am I here? Last night I thought this was dream but it's now clear I'm not dreaming. Angelus and you have fun torturing humans not rescuing them. Why are you being so nice to me? Am I going to be used as some sacrifice? Bait for Buffy? You should realize that plan won't work. Buffy does not really care for me that much. She told me last week that I just get in her way. As you could tell last night you can't ransom me to my parents. We don't have the money besides they wouldn't want me back. I'm sure by now they have already gotten rid of belongings and gave my room to my uncle. I don't know what I'm going to do now. Maybe if I wasn't so fat and ugly I could get a job as a rent boy. I've been told over and over again that it is the only job I'm suited for. I just don't understand what two master vampires want with a pathetic male human teenager." Xander's voice cracked through out his babbling.

"Shh, calm down Xander. Your going to make your injuries worse." Spike reached up and gently massaged Xander's scalp. "We haven't decided exactly what we are going to do with you yet. But you aren't going to be used as bait for Buffy. Angelus has actually given up on his obsession with the slayer. It was only a temporary reaction the having the gypsies spell broken. The spell was set to make him obsessed with the one who broke it but it wore off after a period of time. In fact if the Hellmouth wasn't here we would be long gone. Drusilla insisted we had to stay on the Hellmouth for some reason. Although Angelus staked her last night. Hmm, I wonder if us rescuing you was the reason we had to stick around. And give me the names of those who told you that you were worthless and only good for a job as prostitute, I'll add them to my 'must kill' list. Xander, you are very special. Don't you wonder why all these demons are attracted to you?"

"I always figured I had crappy luck. Or maybe I give of a scent that is like demon catnip." Xander bitterly replied.

"Well, in away you do give off a scent that attracts demons to you. But there is more to it than that. You radiate power, in fact I think you have one of the strongest magical cores I have ever felt. It really is pathetic that the Watcher never paid attention and bothered to train you. Angelus and I will have to fix that. Maybe that will be the first stop." Spike stood up to answer the door after hearing the knock. He grabbed the food and slammed the door in the room service boy's face. He settled the food on his lap and slowly began feeding Xander in small pieces.

"Spike, what are you talking about? What power? What magical core? Why would Giles need to train me? I'm just useless Xander, the comic relief and snack provider." Xander asked puzzled in between the bites Spike was feeding him.

"Xander, you are not useless! Stop saying that. Angelus and I would not have saved some one who was useless. The Watcher is a warlock and should have recognized the magical power in you. You have the potential to be a great wizard. I should know, I was one before I was turned and so was Angelus. That's why I think the first place we should take you is to a friend who can you learn to use your power." Spike set the empty plate away and moved Xander so that his head was resting on Spike's chest. He then slowly strokes Xander's arm purring softly.

The door to the hotel room was thrown up while Angelus raced inside slamming it behind him. He was loaded down with bags of clothing and other supplies.

"We have big problems, Spike. You need to hurry up and get Xander dressed. I've already called for a limo to take us to LAX. We need to get out of Sunnydale tonight!" Angelus tossed Spike a sweat suit to put on Xander. Then Angelus quickly crammed everything else into two suitcases. "Xander's father apparently was scared enough of us. He some how managed to get a hold of the slayer and told her what happened last night, edited of course. Now the slayer believes Xander has been turned and is out to stake him. I am not about to trust that she will realize he is human before the stake hits him. She didn't even realize I was a vampire for so many months, Buffy has lousy vampire sensing abilities. It's time for us to take a little trip home."

In less than ten minutes the two vampires and human were in a limo on their way to LAX and then out of the country.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Please review and give feedback.


	3. Part 3

Notice: The characters are not my own. I am just letting them out to play and will give them back to Joss when I'm done. Warnings and other information are in the first part.

Author's Note: A few of you asked why Giles didn't train Xander, and a couple others asked for me to not make him a bad guy. Don't worry in this story, Giles is not going to be on the opposing side. But I'm not going to tell you why he wouldn't train Xander, that won't be fore a couple of chapters. I've also decided to add Wesley into the story, although he will be OOC. Sorry to those who don't like OOC, but I have more fun that way sometimes. I've decided to change a couple of the pairings I originally listed. Faith will be with Ginny instead of Draco. And Draco will eventually be with Angelus/Spike/Xander. I decided to give Xander a little help in dealing with two very strong master vampires. Sorry to those who don't like multiple partners, but I promise when Draco is added, it will make sense and won't just be for smut. And sorry it took so long to get out; I've been battling both writers block and being sick.

Author and story spotlighted this week is Hurt and Comfort Series by Multimapper. I was not a fan of Andrew until I read this story. It's a wonderful crossover of BtVS/Angel/X-Men/Voyager/Superman. I know that sounds like a lot and that it would be too much, but the Multimapper integrates everything to make a beautiful, blended universe. This story has humor, angst, romance, drama, action, and even smut! It has everything, almost everything, you want in a fan fiction, except Harry Potter. It is a slash based story. There is MPreg, but even if you don't usually read those stories I would recommend it. And don't be afraid if you don't know some of the fandoms involved, the author explains them enough, to understand as they come up. The website address is:

http/www.bentandtwisted.us/index1.htm

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming.

Beta'd by the lovely Strife

* * *

Wesley paced nervously, in the airport terminal. He just knew his master was not going to be happy with the information he had uncovered. There would be lots of bloodshed over it, but if he was lucky, none of the blood would be his. Although his master sounded a lot happier, the last time on the phone, than Wesley had ever heard him sound. The destruction of Drusilla, and replacement of this new human male, seemed to have already made a world of change. Wesley never did trust that bitch, because he'd caught her acting normal a couple of time. Due to his standing however, he was never allowed to say anything, plus, she threatened to kill him if he did. While Wesley might wish to die, he had no desire for a permanent death. He sometimes wondered where his life would be, if his father hadn't lost the poker game against the Master vampire, by the name of William the Bloody. At the time, Wesley was just a scared little nine year old boy, being told he was going to be lunch for a vampire, because Daddy lost a bet. Lucky for him, Master Spike was not fond of eating kids. Instead, he was raised to become Master's perfect human servant, with the knowledge, that someday, he would become a childe. Wesley once again straightened his clothing, trying not to look as nervous as he felt inside. Not only was he going to have to deliver bad news to Master Spike, but he was also going to be meeting the head of the Aurelias line, Master Angelus. Wesley knew that if Master Angelus did not deem him worthy, then his life was forfeited.

Glancing at the clock again, he saw it was time for the private jet to be landing, and moved towards the correct terminal door. Moments later, Wesley saw Master Spike exit, carrying a backpack. Behind Spike was a very skinny teenager, being pushed in a wheelchair, by Master Angelus. That alone was enough to make Wesley pause. He had never thought that Master Angelus would take care of human, in such a caring manner. As he watched, Angelus stopped and kneeled in front of the wheelchair. He said something, and reached to stroke the teen's face, which got him a smile. Now, Wesley understood a little of what his Master was talking about. That boy had a magnificent smile, and eyes that showed his emotions clearly. Wesley shook his head, clearing them of his thoughts, and moved over to the two master vampires and human teen.

"Welcome home Master Spike. I am honored to meet your Sire, Master Angelus." Wesley bowed before them, keeping his eyes down cast. "I have gotten everything ready that you asked for Master. I did run into a few problems that were out of my control, and I fear they will displease you greatly. The house is stocked with human food and blood packets, along with a list of donors for the next two weeks. I was able to set up a meeting with Mr.Snape later tonight. He will also explain the problems I ran into, as he understands them better. I am sorry to have failed you master."

Spike moved over, and pulled Wesley to his feet. Hugging the man tightly, for a few moments for letting him go, with a kiss to his cheek.

"Wesley, you have never failed me, and I doubt you have now. I understand that there are things out of your control, and will not punish you for that." Spike stroked Wesley's back, soothingly. "I am very proud of what you have already accomplished, given the short time frame I had given you. Now let me introduce you to my sire, Angelus, and our soon to be mate, Alexander Harris." As Spike spoke, he motioned to each man. Angelus moved foreword, and placed a kiss on Wesley's forehead. The gesture signified, that Angelus recognized Wesley as Spike's human servant. Xander just gave a weak nod in hello.

Once Wesley got his blushing under control, even after all these years he still was unused to compliments, he motioned for them to follow him to the limo he'd rented. The bags were going to be delivered later, to the house, due to some problem with them being on the wrong flight. Angelus easily lifted Xander into the vehicle, after Xander briefly tried, and failed to get in on his own. A few moments later, and they were on the way to the London home base. Wesley let out a small sigh of relief, that everything was going well so far. While Spike had never hurt Wesley, he still had memories of living with his father and what happened when he would make a mistake.

"Alright, Wesley, give us the basics of what seems to be the main problems we are going to run into?"

"Yes, Master. Just over six weeks ago, the wizarding world just ended a war with the Dark Lord Voldemort. Luckily, though with the cunning of a few Slytherins and the bravery of one Gryfindor, there was very little loss of light. That maybe why there are problems arising. The wizarding world was expecting great battles, where it was obvious who was good and who was evil. They don't seem to understand that the way it went down was better for all involved. Also, Dumbledore has been up to his old tricks again, Master. Even your last warning did not seem to make a damn bit of difference. I am afraid you may have to take more direct means."

"What do you mean Wesley?" Spike inquired, while lowering Xander's head onto his lap, so that the lad was more comfortable, and able to get some rest if he wished. Angelus was sitting quietly, letting Spike handle things, since the wizarding world was something his childe was much better equipped to handle.

"I think it maybe time for you take your rightful place as headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore has allowed for the house rivalries to get dangerously out of control. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there were several horrible crimes committed at Hogwarts during the celebration of the Dark Lord's defeat. Several Slytherin students were beaten and raped by students in the other houses. It is mainly believed to have been done by Gryfindors. There was no real investigation into what happened. Only those whose semen was identified were punished, and even they got off very lightly.

The most brutal case was Draco Malfoy. That poor boy was held by his attackers for three days, before they got bored with him. They took the boy's bruised, battered, broken body, and left him hanging from the ceiling in the great all. They had him suspended by his wrists, naked, with a sign that proclaimed he was bent and willing for a test drives. They also made it obvious to on lookers, that his body had been used in every sexual way imaginable. They drugged the poor thing so they were able to convince him it was his fault, and that he asked for it, since his body responded. In actuality, they gave him the wizarding version of Viagra. There were plenty of body fluids left on him that a match to his attackers, it should have been easy, but someone messed with the evidence. They erased the mediwitches memory of the results, and took all the samples, at least the ones they knew of. There were only a couple people who had the power and access to do such a thing. Two of which are like family to the boy. The only person left, I'm afraid, is the Headmaster. He was also the one who decided on the punishment of those who did get caught. The worst offender, only had to serve one detention, and a loss of ten points for the rape of a fellow student! Most just had the points deducted! It is getting horrible there Master. Draco's father pulled him out of school when he found out the evidence had been destroyed, but unless that boy passes his Newts, no later than a month after his 18th birthday, then he will be forcibly stripped of his powers. Master Spike, I rarely ask you for much, but please take your place as Headmaster and fix things at Hogwarts. I have gotten to know this boy, and I believe given the right amount of healing, he could make great strides for the wizarding world. Please don't let Dumbledore's hatred crush what's left of this boy's spirit." Wesley was almost in tears by the time he was done speaking, his voice cracked a few times while speaking.

Xander was sobbing into Spike's thigh, while he might not have understood everything, he understood enough to feel the Draco's pain. Spike and Angelus gently moved Xander into a sitting position and hugged him tightly while trying to calm him down.

"Pet, why are you crying? Are you in pain? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Spike started sniffing Xander to see if anything was bleeding again.

"N-N-No Spike. That's not why I'm crying. I was listening to Mr.Wesley tell about that boy, Draco, his story. Spike, please, if there is something you can do to stop that Dumbdee man I would really like you to do it. I know that Angelus and yourself aren't good guys, but please help these people." Xander paused for another moment, before taking a deep breath and adding, "I'll even become your sex slave if you do everything in your powers to help that boy, Draco."

"Xanpet, when you join us sexually it will be because you desire Angelus and myself, and not out of some sense of duty. The watchers and the slayers have given you an incomplete view of vampires, especially master vampires. Part of the problem is the fact you've only known vampires that were turned on the Hellmouth. There is a taint from the Hellmouth, that changes the nature of any vampire turned there. Master Vampires are actually welcomed in places, because they protect the villages in return for donated blood. Don't worry, Master Vampires are able to drink from a person without killing. Xander, I am glad you care so much about a person you've never met. Something Wesley hasn't said yet, is that there is a problem with the house we were originally going to stay in. Until that is straightened out, we are going to be staying at Malfoy Manor. That is also the place you will begin your training. I am glad you think I should become Headmaster though. I will need your help if I do."

"My help?" Xander asked, in a stunned voice.

"Yes, Pet, your help. You will the same age as some of the students, which means they may talk to you easier. Besides, I'll need the human prospective sometimes, and Wesley has been around vampires so long, that he is not always the best man for that job." Spike place a kiss on Xander's right temple.

"Plus, Xander, I know you are incredibly smart, with a talent for looking at things in a unique way. You can find solutions others would have thought impossible. It would never have occurred to anyone else but you, that Buffy could die long enough to fulfill a prophecy, but be brought back using CPR. There have been many other times, where your unique outlook saved the day, even if they never noticed, Angel did though, and I have his memories now. I know in the coming years you are going to be a wonderful addition to the Aurelias line." Angelus placed a kiss on Xander's left temple.

Xander was stunned speechless, and blushing heavily. But by the time he had recovered enough to speak, the limo was pulling up in front of Malfoy Manor. Standing out front, was a man with long, straight, white hair and a man with long, straight, black hair. Standing in the middle of them was a short teenage boy with spiked, dark brown hair.

"Those would be the Lord's of the manor, or they will be once they have completed their bonding ceremony. The one with the long white hair is Lucius Malfoy, he is Draco's father, and at the moment, sole Lord of the Manor. The man with the long black hair is Severus Snape, potions master and ex-teacher, and ex-house head, of the Slytherins at Hogwarts. I recommended you lure him back to the school if you decide to take over. The teen between them is Harry Potter, also known, as the boy-who-lived, and the only Gryfindor, who actually helped defeat the Dark Lord. The three of them are planning a bonding ceremony, which has the wizarding world in a hissy fit, no thanks to Dumbledore. Personally, I believe that is the only reason Draco is still alive. He wants to see his father happily bonded, first." Wesley briefed them, as the limo came to a stop.

* * *

End Chapter Three

Keep those reviews coming! I enjoy them and they help encourage me!


	4. Part 4

Notice: The characters are not my own. I am just letting them out to play and will give them back to Joss when I'm done. Warnings and other information are in the first part.

Author's Note: This chapter gets angsty and sad, once the view point switches to Angelus. I know a lot of people make Spike related to the Malfoys, because of his hair, but I think they forget that Spike's hair is bleached to be that white, while the Malfoys hair is natural. As such, I am going to have Spike related to Severus, and Angelus will have a distant relationship to Harry. Also, I got the idea of Spike controlling Hogwarts from Foolishwandwaver's story, Say Goodbye. I just love that story, and it's another one that if you have yet to read, you really should. It is found at SilverSnitch, and the main pairing is Harry/Draco.

Does anyone know where I can find an online English to Gaelic dictionary?

Beta'd by the wonderful Strife

* * *

Spike's PoV-

I smiled slightly, seeing the relatives I've only talked to through letters. It will be nice to finally get to meet them, but it's a shame that the occasion is a bad one. I would have come to their aid sooner, but Drusilla didn't want me to show my softer side. Darla was the same way, really. I am starting to think that female vampires are the truly evil ones. Angelus helped me hide the fact, from Darla, that I didn't actually kill my whole family after I was turned. I just killed my parents, because they were cruel and evil, even by vampire standards. My siblings were actually very grateful for me, and stayed in secret contact with me their whole lives. When Angelus got his curse, forcing him to abandon us, I snuck away, and spent a month, with what family was living at the time. I've never been happy alone. I think that's why I agreed to go to the Hellmouth, after finding out Angelus was there. I was hoping, that even as Angel, that he might let me back in his life. For once, luck was with me, and things worked out better. Angelus is back, and better than ever, Drusilla is dust, and we found the other mate, that Angelus and myself having been searching for, since they day we got turned. Actually, I had a vision that there will be another male joining our family. I believe it is the boy, Draco, which Wesley was talking about. Ever since Drusilla has been staked, I've gotten my visions back, obviously that bitch figured out a way to take them from me and use them for herself.

"Spike, are you planning on leaving the limo sometime before dawn? Everyone else is already inside."

"Sorry Sire, I got lost in my thoughts." It is a good thing I can no longer blush. I quickly slip out of the limo, but before I can move, Angelus pins me against the limo.

"My naughty childe, I think I need something more that just an 'I'm Sorry', don't you?" My Sire gripped my hands in his, and licked along my neck. I can't help myself from whimpering at the sensation. I feel him smile into my neck. "I'm glad you agree." Angelus sinks his fangs into my neck, at the same spot he has been drinking from, since the day I was turned. While he drinks, I try to grind my hips into his, to get some friction and relief. Having your Sire drink from you can be one of the most sensual and pleasurable things in existence, but it can also be one of the most painful, everything depends on the sire and the sire's mood. Right now, Angelus is giving me incredible pleasure. I can't keep the moans and whimpers from escaping.

"Please Sire, touch me, let me touch myself, just please, let me have relief. Ill give you anything! Please SIRE!" As I am begging, Angelus slides a hand under my shirt. I feel his thumb lightly rub my left nipple, before pinching it tightly, and rolling it around. My cock gets harder, straining to be free from my pants. I've lost control, and switched to gameface, that happens when the pleasure gets too much. I hope Xander will be able to handle that fact, when the time comes. Mm, Xander sandwiched between Angelus and I, which is going to be so hot. "Ow!" Angelus just spanked me, and removes his mouth from my neck. I cry out at the loss.

"Focus on me childe! But, it has been a while and you've been faithful to me during the 100 years I was gone, I guess that reward cancels your punishment out. Don't think I'll always be this lenient. Have a taste childe and you may cum, no need to fight your release."

Angelus slices his finger on his fang, before slipping it into my mouth. Angelus rubs his thigh firmly against my hard cock. Between the taste of his blood, teasing of my nipple, and rubbing my cock, it is enough to send me over the edge. I throw my head back and let out a roar, as I find my release. Angelus removes his finger from my mouth, and wraps his arms around me, holding me close while I shake slightly, before calming down. I lean up and kiss him gently.

"Thank you Sire!"

"Merlin! That has to be one of the hottest things that I have ever witnessed."

We both look over and see the teen, that was between the men, when the limo pulled up. Angelus and I can smell his desire from here, and hes up on the porch. Neither of us says anything, we just stare at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but I was sent to see what was taking so long. We just wanted to make sure there wasn't a problem. But, like I said, that was one of the hottest things I have ever seen! I'm Harry Potter, by the way. Soon to be, Harry Malfoy-Snape, which I am looking forward to. I'm not sure how long you are planning on staying, but you all are invited to our bonding ceremony." The boy, Harry, motioned for us to follow him inside the manor.

"We didn't mind you watching. Were vampires, and don't have the same hang-ups that humans have when it comes to sexuality. I am Master Angelus and this is my childe, Master William the Bloody, also known as Master Spike. And we would be honored to attend your bonding ceremony. We have no plans to leave, as we are moving here. Spike will be taking control of a property, he was letting someone else run, but they have done a lousy job." Angelus keeps an arm around my waist, as we follow Harry inside.

The place is beautiful, just like I remembered it, when I visited years ago. I do like Hogwarts better, but Malfoy Manor is a close second. I'm sure poor Xander, will have trouble getting used to the paintings moving, and the house elves, but I know he will adjust, since this is his rightful world in the first place. We enter a room, that is basically a fancy family room. Wesley is helping Xander get settled in to a recliner, with a couple of blankets and pillows. Harry quickly moves over to the love seat, that Severus and Lucius are sitting on. They pull him to sit between them, and the boy, being so tiny, has no problem fitting there. Angelus sits in a chair, next to Xander, and I pull up a large ottoman on the other side of Xander. Reaching over, I take Xander's hand in mine and squeeze it gently. I can tell his pulse is racing like crazy. My poor mate, is scared of this new place. Sitting next to him is not working. Angelus seems to be thinking the same thing, because he stands, picking Xander up; motioning for me to sit down in the recliner. I quickly sit down, and Xander is placed on my lap. The poor thing curls up and lays his head on my chest, sideways, so that he can still see Angelus. It's strange that he has gone from fearing Angelus and I, to looking to us for safety and security. I stroke his side gently, to calm him, as Wesley covers us with a blanket, before sitting on the ottoman that I had used.

"Lucius, I like what you've done with the manor; at least what I have seen so far. This room is much more friendly and comfortable than when I was here last." I smile at the threesome, while looking around the room. All the couches, loveseats, recliners, are overstuffed and covered in crushed velvet. There are still the huge bookcases, but they now, also hold movies and video games. There is even, a lovely big screen, connected to a DVD player and several video game systems. I'm sure that Xander will enjoy them when he is feeling better.

"Thank you Master William. I must confess though, it was not my idea to make the changes, but that of my younger love and my son. We have developed a spell to allow magic and electricity to work at the same time, all over the manor. While candle light is good for intimate occasions, I do find that a lamp makes night time reading less of a strain. I also, must credit my young love, Harry, to the more relaxed atmosphere in the manor." Lucius looked over, and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Now, I was unclear as to why you have come? Is there something we can be of service with?"

"I've come back to finally take my rightful place. As you know, I am the rightful owner of Hogwarts, since I both, defeated that great evil Grindyface and fixed the finical crisis. The ministry gave me Hogwarts, as partial payment, and the fact that I am a descendent of three, of the four founders. Up until now, I have been content to let others control it, but from what Wesley has told me, things have become the exact opposite of what my ancestors intended it to be. I know there will be a backlash, but I am capable of handling it. Now Lucius, where is your son? I would like to talk to both Harry, and him, later, to get more information on what has gone wrong at Hogwarts." I noticed Xander had fallen asleep again, while I was speaking. I smile down at him and place a kiss on the top of his head. "Also, where will our room be? Xander has also been through trauma, and needs to rest."

"My son is in his room right now. I'm afraid, since we have come home, Draco has rarely left his room. He sends the house elves to get anything he needs, or has the house elves ask for us to come to him. I am getting very worried. He had started to make a little progress, and then my wife, ex-wife now, said or did something, that set him back to even worse than he started. I still do not know what happened between them. Neither of them would speak on it. But now that the Dark Lord is gone, there was no reason for me to stay in that damn marriage, I filed the papers the day she spoke to Draco. I only wish I had filed them sooner, and could have prevented her from damaging him further." Harry reached over and gave Lucius a hug and kiss, trying to give him strength.

"I'm sure there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. Maybe Draco will feel more comfortable, talking to a person outside the situation. Now, I ask again where is the room we will be staying in, I really do want Xander lying in a bed."

"I'm sorry; I'll show you to the room. Your things have already been placed there. I also took the liberty of placing all the items you had in storage, into the room. What happened to your mate? That is, if you don't mind me asking. I just ask, because I do have a very skilled mediwitch on pay, plus Severus is the worlds best potion master."

As Lucius speaks these words, I notice Severus starts to blush and smirk. Seems Severus is just like me in that aspect. He puts on a tough exterior, but inside, is very fragile. Personally, I am surpised that Angelus has stayed so quiet and let me do all the talking. I guess he was serious when he told me, that from now on, we were going to be close to true mates, more equals. That is what I've always wanted from him. I guess it just took the destruction of The Master, Darla, and Drusilla, to get the relationship I've yearned for, since the day I was turned. Angelus pokes me gently; darn, I did it again, got lost in my thoughts.

"His injuries come from his parents, mainly his father. However, I'm not really so worried about the physical injuries. As you've discovered, the physical is simple to heal, when compared to healing the mind." I stand up, cradling Xander to me. I smile, because, even in his sleep, he nuzzles against my neck.

Lucius stands, and motions for Angelus and myself to follow him. Wesley moves over to where Severus and Harry are. I'm not sure what they are talking about, but it probably has to do with potions, not my best subject. I look around the mansion, smiling at the warmth, that is now noticeable, versus the cold detachment, that was here before. I nod hello to a couple paintings, I'll have to remember to come back and talk with them another time. Lucius points out which room Draco is in, and as luck would have it, the room is just two doors down from our room. Lucius leaves us, to go back to his mates. I notice that he flashes a sad look at the door to Draco's room, before leaving. I lay down on the bed with Xander.

"I'm going to go try and speak with Draco. You work on healing Xander, and I will work on Draco. Eventually, they can help each other heal also. They will make good mates."

"How did you know Draco was going to become a mate of ours?" I turn to Angelus, in surprise.

"I can smell him. I know I have dreamed of that scent before. I'll be back later, Spike." Angelus leans over and kisses me gently, before placing a kiss on Xander's forehead. I watch him leave, before curling up around Xander again, in a protective stance. I need think on a strategy for taking back Hogwarts.

* * *

Angelus PoV-

I leave Spike to watch over Xander, and think on strategy for taking back Hogwarts. I'll support and help whatever he decides, but this is really going to be his show. He's always been my golden boy, and now I can finally, truly show it, now that both Darla and Drusilla are gone. I follow the heavenly scent, to outside Draco's door. I just want to tear apart all those that hurt, my soon to be mate. I have a feeling, he won't have the same reservations of letting me extract justice, that Xander does. I also, have a feeling, that he won't answer the door if I knock, so I just slip into his room.

The curtains are drawn, and no lights are on. Luckily, I can see just fine, due to my demon. He's not on the bed, so where is he; I know he's in the room. I stand still and hear crying, coming from the large armour. I kneel down, and slowly open the door, to the side Draco is hiding in. I feel my un-beating heart break, at the sight before me. The poor thing has his knees pulled to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them; he is rocking back and forth, slightly. I can also tell that the boy has not eaten a healthy meal since the incident, his skin is taunt, exposing every bone in his body. Draco, is wearing only a pair of boxers, that are hanging off his hips. There are slices from a knife or something, along his legs and arms; I know those were self inflicted. I had thought that Xander was going to be the hard case, but looking at Draco, I can tell I was wrong. I just want to wrap him in my arms and protect him forever. There are dark circles under his eyes, and numerous dried tracks of tears, on his face. I wonder what the slayer and her groupies would think of this. Once again, it was humans with souls that did the damage!

"Oh Draco, let me help you. Please, you're my mate and I can't stand to see you hurting." I slowly reach out and place a hand on his foot. This causes him to look up and notice me, for the first time.

"A-A-Angelus? Are you really here, finally?" The way he looks at me, I realize whoever thought he was waiting for the bonding ceremony of his father, was wrong. I can tell, that for some reason, Draco knew Spike and myself were coming to be his mates, and protect him. I wonder if he has ,the sight, too.

"Yes, little one, its Angelus." I barely have the words finished, when I am knocked backwards on to my butt, because Draco has thrown himself into my arms. He is sobbing against my chest, and has a white knuckle grip, on my shirt.

"Oh Angelus, I wasn't sure you were ever going to come. I don't think I could have held on much longer." He looked so relieved, but all of a sudden he got a look of terror, and hung his head. He started to pull away from me. "I am sorry Master Angelus. I am no longer a virgin for you. I am dirty and soiled. I am no longer worthy of you. Please, punish me as you see fit."

"Oh, darling, that was not your fault. Don't you talk like that. You are incredibly strong, and worthy of becoming the mate, to Spike and myself. There will be another human in the family. I'm not sure if your sight showed you that, or not. But Xander is with Spike right now. He has been in a similar situation to you. When you both feel better, I want you to talk to each other, and then we'll see if you need an outside counselor. I know your British, and don't discuss your feelings, but some things will be overruled, in deference to your mental health." I stand up and move over to the over stuffed chaise chair, and pull Draco next to me. I don't want to scare him, by sitting on the bed with him, yet. I slowly slid my hand down his back. "Draco, darling, you need to take better care of yourself. We are going to punish those that have hurt you, and you need to be at your best, to show them, they didn't break you. I know you think you're broken, but Draco, your not broken, just bent a little." I run my fingers through his hair. I can feel him, slowly, start to relax. He lets out a large yawn. "You should rest."

"NO! I can't close my eyes! Please don't make me! They come back, when I do." He starts shaking and rocking again. Tears are coursing down his face. Damn, I didn't mean to set him off so soon.

"Shh, it's okay, Draco. I'm here now, and I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again. From now on, you have two master vampires, and a human, born on the Hellmouth, protecting you. And, don't forget about Severus, Harry, and your father. They care greatly about you, and would do anything for you. Now, what can I do to get you to go to bed? What would make you feel safer?" As I rock him and talk, the tears slowly dry.

"Would you stay with me?" Draco asks, in a very quiet voice. He refuses to make eye contact, I guess, out of fear of how I'll react. I can also hear his stomach growling.

"I would be honored to stay with you, Draco. I just didn't want to do anything, to make you feel unsafe. But for me to agree to stay, you have to try and eat something. Alright?"

He slowly stands up, and almost collapses from weakness, but I catch him. He slowly, makes a nod of agreement. I carry him over to the bed, and prop him up against the pillow, and call for a house elf. I whisper to her, what to bring Draco; she looks relieved, that I am getting Draco to eat. I kick off my shoes and slip into the bed. Draco fidgets next to me, sneaking, not so covert, glances. Finally, I just pull him close to me, so that his head is resting against my chest, and my arm is around his waist. That's when I feel him relax. I make sure he is covered in the blankets, because without any body fat, and very little clothing, he must be freezing. I place a kiss on the top of his head, just as an elf brings in the cup of oatmeal I asked for.

"Here Draco, I had the house elf prepare oatmeal, with a little brown sugar. That should be easy for your stomach to digest, because, according the house elf, the last time you ate, with out throwing it back up, was over a week ago." I slowly feed Draco the oatmeal, because his hands shook too much to feed himself. It only takes a few minutes, because, despite his protests, Draco was very hungry.

"Now Draco, I'm here and will keep the bad dreams away. I will wake you if you start to have one. You don't have to worry about me falling asleep; I rarely sleep at night, and need very little sleep anyway."

"C-C-Can you tell me a story? I'm afraid to sleep."

"Sure, I think I can do that. Let me think." I move him around, so that we are both laying down more, and turn off the light. I notice there is a nightlight on, across the room. I also see a stuffed dragon on the nightstand. I can tell by looking at it, that Draco usually sleeps with it, but must be too embarrassed to ask for it. I reach over, and place the stuffed animal in his arms. He gives me a small smile.

"Now, once upon on a time in a land far, far, away, there was a beautiful prince, name Draconis…"

* * *

End Part Four

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. Part 5

Notice: These characters aren't mine; they belong to JK Rowling. Spoilers and warnings are posted in the first part.

Author's Note: Just a reminder of the main pairings- Spike/Angelus/Xander/Draco; Severus/Harry/Lucius; Faith/Ginny/Luna; Oz/Remus/Devon; Giles/Ethan/Bill; Wesley/Sirius/Doyle;

There is a reason for all the same sex threesomes and one foursome. It will be revealed when the prophecy is. Don't forget, this will eventually be a MPreg story. Also, don't forget, that there are spoilers for all 5 Harry Potter books, because this chapter, is when I talk about some of them. For those who asked for more Harry, Lucius, and Severus, this is the chapter for you. I don't think I've given ages yet, but all the teenagers are either sixteen or about to become sixteen. Also, the time of year is around mid December. Spike will be able to take over Hogwarts when Winter Break is over.

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback it encourages me to both write and to make the chapters longer for you all to read.

Oh, and some of you asked, for the list, of why I dislike Dumbledore, and so in this chapter, Harry will explain that list. This is another angsty chapter, but towards the end, there is romance/smut for Harry/Lucius/Severus.

Beta'd by the lovely Strife

* * *

Harry's PoV-

I turn the radio on a station, that plays a wide variety of music, from modern to oldies and everything in between. I started singing along, while getting out the ingredients for breakfast. I know it annoys Lucius, that I insist on cooking as many meals as possible, when there are plenty of house elves do the same thing. I try explaining to him, that I enjoy it and find it soothing, but he just doesn't understand that. Now that I am not being forced to cook by the Dursleys, I've discovered that I truly enjoy it. What makes it really worth my time, is the fact that my effort, is enjoyed and appreciated. The Dursleys would just shovel food into their mouths, and then yell at me for the littlest thing wrong with it. Even if the food was perfect, they would make-up something wrong.

I am so glad, that I never have to go back there again. That is part of the reason there is a little rush to get bonded. Once I'm bonded, my mates are considered my guardians. It's strange, I'm old enough to consent to marriage, but not old to make the rest of life's choices. That just shows you how dumb and screwy, the ministry laws are. But that is something I will change, when I get older. I am going to run for Minster of Magic, once I turn eighteen. With my mates helping me learn the etiquette of wizarding upper class, and me teaching them about the muggle world. I agree that we shouldn't come out to the world, because that will start the witch trials again, but that doesn't mean we can't adapt their technology to suit our needs.

Of course, before I can do any of that, Dumbledore has to be taken out of power. If Spike takes over Hogwarts as Headmaster, that will be a big step, in reducing Dumbledore's power. Another part would be, if Spike can prove to the general public that he was the one who actually defeated Grindawald, and not Dumbledore. Maybe there is a spell that can project Spike's memories, over the different shopping alleys at once. Also, have to find the papers at the ministry, that say Spike pulled their butts out of the fire financially, and in return, was given Hogwarts, which really was, only partial payment.

It really is interesting talking to Spike's human servant, Wesley. He is very knowledgeable in the wizarding world, the muggle world, muggle magic and demon magic. I should suggest to Spike, that his servant teach at Hogwarts. There should be some new classes. The curriculum has not been changed in over two hundred years. I think it's about time, that new classes were added. It would be helpful, to learn muggle and demon magic. Even those who have very little wizarding magic, can perform those types of magic. Hmm, maybe a separate school should be opened to those who are identified as squibs, where they can be taught the other types of magic. I also believe, the school needs a self defense class that doesn't use magic. Poor Draco is a prime example, that most wizards could not defend themselves, without their wands.

I really am worried about Draco, and not just because I'm going to become his stepfather in a couple of days. Before this happened, Draco and I were best friends. I feel partly responsible for what happened to him, because Ron was the leader of the attack. The main reason Ron targeted Draco, was because I was best friends with Draco, and rarely spoke with Ron. Add in the fact, that I used Slytherins to defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters, instead of those in my house. But how could I, when I knew that there were more death eater spies in Gryfindor, than any of the other houses combined. Then, there was the fact, that I came out of the closet, and announced, I was engaged to Severus and Lucius. That caused a huge explosion in Ron, who had to be held down by several of our housemates. I should have made sure Draco was never alone. I knew that Ron placed all the blame on Draco, for the changes that were happening.

That bastard made sure I would be the one to find Draco when they were finished with him. He knew I would go to the Room of Requirement, every morning, to mediate. What I saw, when I opened that door, is something that will live with me, the rest of my life. Draco was curled up in the fetal position, naked. I still can't believe he managed to live through the attack, but had I been even five minutes later, he would have died. I'm sure his attackers were surprised he lived too; they didn't hide their identities, because they figured he would die. Not that it did any good, knowing who they were, because of that damn Dumbledore, protecting them. Even Poppy was shocked, with that amount of damage, that Draco survived. Draco was brutally raped, by seven different males, including Ron. What disgusted me also, was the fact they used a spell on Draco, that is used in the older men, who have a hard time getting and staying hard, the magical Viagra. Of course they used that to mess with Draco's mind, making him think he was enjoying their torture. It wasn't enough for them to have to boys' rape him, but there were four girls involved. Since the spell made Draco hard, the girls were also able to rape Draco.

I haven't told Draco yet, but one of those girls got pregnant. She demanded that Poppy terminate the pregnancy, without speaking to Draco, and Dumbledore supported her. So, Poppy did end the girl's pregnancy, but she was sneaky. Poppy used a special spell to protect the fetus, in a time suspension bubble. This is, just until Draco can decide, what he wants to do. Im pretty sure he'll what to have the child. Before the attack, we talked about having large families when we got older.

On top of the rapes, the attackers also used other objects to rape him with. We still aren't sure what all of them where, Draco still can't talk on it. In fact, since the attack, he speaks very little, a big change from before, when he was a non- stop talker. I miss that Draco, he's dead, and a new Draco is slowly being reborn. I think the vampires, and their human mate, are going to be a huge help. I was never very good at divination, but I just know they are the answer to my prayers about Draco. Unfortunately though, we know they used Draco's brand new broom. I'm sure that was Ron's idea, since I was the one to give Draco the broom, as a gift. If Ron wasn't already a jerk at the time, I would have given him one too, but he never understood me. Needless to say, that since the attack, Draco can't even look at a broom, let alone fly. I quiet the quiditch team because it was not the same without Draco, besides, I am not going to do anything that will help Gryfindor. Those evil ones, dislocated Draco's right shoulder, broke all of his fingers, broke five of his ribs, including one that punctured his lung, fractured his pelvis, shattered several vertebrae, dislocated his left knee, shattered both his ankles, he had a broken nose, two black eyes, numerous stab wounds, with one coming less than a millimeter away from his heart, due to the rapes, he needed over a hundred internal stitches, and a concussion, from having his head, repeatedly, slammed into the floor. I still can't believe that Dumbledore only gave them a detention, and took a few house points away. Luckily, he couldn't control the ministry, and they are doing a separate investigation. I know a trial will be difficult, but I read, that in some cases, it helps the victim immensely, to confront the attacker in court, even if they are found innocent. I would love to see Ron, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Josh, Ben, Alan, Lavender, Hermione, Angelina and Padama, get the Dementor's Kiss.

I refuse to go back to Hogwarts, as long as Dumbledore is still there, besides I can't leave my best friend when he is so damaged. Happily for us, money is no object, especially when you combine the Malfoy, Snape, Potter and Black fortunes. Course, if Spike takes over Hogwarts after the break, then hiring a tutor, won't be needed. I hate Dumbledore so much, and felt that way, even before Draco's attack. First, he placed an innocent magical baby, with a muggle family that he never even talked to, just left the baby on the porch. In the muggle world, before a family is eligible to be a foster family, there are interviews and home visits, they never just leave a baby on the porch. In the muggle world, there is some discussion about where, babies should be placed, only in families that are the same ethnicity. If they are so worried about ethnicity, I can imagine the idea of placing a magical baby in a non magical home. Also, foster parents are given a small amount of money, to help take care of the child. I know how much money was in the vault, and there was more than enough to have been given to my guardians, to cover the cost of my care. Then you take in the fact, that Dumbledore never once checked on me, during the eleven years before Hogwarts. He didn't even check to see if they even took me inside, in the first place, or to see if I died, from exposure to the elements. The muggle foster care system requires annual home visits, to both check the child and the home environment. In some cases, they are even required to check in on a monthly bases. I know he had to of known about some of the abuse I suffered, because my Hogwarts letter was address to Harry Potter, cupboard under the stairs! Then you have the fact, that he sent me back there, year after year, even after knowing, how horrible they treated me. And once again, when I would be sent there, during the summer, nobody checked on me, to make sure I wasn't being abused. For a lot of my childhood, I thought my name was Freak, and Dumbledore could have prevented that, by placing me with a better family. He was warned, that the Dursleys were not a good sort of muggle. Dumbledore either lied to me, or kept important information from me, regarding important things. Like, why Voldemort was after me in the first place, and the fact, that he knew Voldemort could place fake visions in my head. Thanks to him, my godfather, Sirius is dead! That's another thing, he claimed he cared for all the marauders, like his own children, then how could he let Sirius be sentenced, without a trial. Even if he thought he was guilty, which he should have known better, Dumbledore should have wanted a trial, to get all the facts that happened. Then you have Remus, who Dumbledore did nothing to help, until my third year, which means, Remus was on his own for a little over twelve years. Then you have his bias about Slytherins, when it was Gryfindor, who betrayed my parents. Yet, it was Slytherins, Severus and Lucius, who acted as a spies, and saved countless lives. Then, Dumbledore, wanted me to save the wizarding, but never gave me any extra, or special training. The moment I stepped foot into Hogwarts, I should have had extra defense training. Speaking of defense, when a war is brewing, that is a very important class, and yet, Dumbledore hired horrible people, with the exception of Remus, to teach. Also, when a war is brewing, he should have discouraged fighting amongst the houses. Hell, even the sorting hat knows, that fighting between the houses, was going to lead to disaster. Add into that, what he has done to Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins, since Voldemorts defeat, and it is easy to see why I despise Dumbledore.

Well there, while I was ranting internally, I was able to get the cinnamon rolls into the oven. I should get the coffee started, now. I turn the radio off, as I walk by it. I start to fill up the coffee pot, when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and nibbling, on my neck. I start purring, and set the coffee pot down, to turn around and face my lover.

"Good morning, my lovely Harry."

"Good morning, Sev. I have the cinnamon rolls Lucius and you love so much, baking in the oven. It will take about a half hour, and then I can frost them. Whatever shall we do, to pass the time." I smirk at him, and nip at his neck.

"Oh, I believe we can think of something, to keep us amused." He takes my hand and drags me out of the kitchen, and towards Lucius' Office. Once there, he covers my eyes with his hand, moving me inside. I hear the door lock behind us. "Alright, now you may look."

I open my eyes and look around the room. My breath catches in my throat, at the sight before me. Bent face down, over the desk, completely naked, is Lucius.

* * *

Edited for go to AdultFanFiction if you want to see the NC-17 parts

* * *

"Well, Severus, was that a good enough show?"

"Not bad, but I wish you had dragged it out a little longer. There were a bunch of toys, you didn't touch."

"I know Sev, but I didn't want to burn the cinnamon rolls."

"Cinnamon rolls? You made cinnamon rolls. Harry, I'd bow at your feet, but I'm a little tied up." Lucius purrs out, in his aristocratic voice.

I quickly untie Lucius, and wrap my arms around him, while kissing him. Severus comes up, and wraps his arms around the both of us, and places a kiss on my shoulder. We are just enjoying holding each other, when there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Weasley. I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is someone at the door, demanding to speak with Harry." We look at each other and shrug.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Thank you."

Quickly, I refasten my pants and straighten my clothing. Severus helps Lucius get dressed quickly, as his muscles are a little tight, from being tied in position for so long. We look each other over, to make sure it's not obvious we just had sex, and then unlock the door. Severus links his arm through my right arm, and Lucius links his arms through my left arm. In moments, we are at the entrance hall. It is actually a good thing that my lovers have their arms are linked through mine, otherwise, I probably would have landed on the ground.

"S-Sirius? Is that really you? But your dead, I saw you die. Sirius!"

* * *

End Part 5

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that my sex scene, was not to terrible. As always, please review.


	6. Part 6

Notice: These characters aren't mine; they belong to Joss and JK. Spoilers and warnings are posted in the first part.

Just a reminder of the main pairings- Spike/Angelus/Xander/Draco; Severus/Harry/Lucius; Faith/Ginny/Luna; Oz/Remus/Devon; Giles/Ethan/Bill; Wesley/Sirius/Doyle;

Author's note: I can't remember if Oz was a year or two older than the other Scoobies. I decided to write that he is a year older and that Oz graduated six months before he was supposed to. Also this story is taking place around the middle of December in Xander's junior year of high school. Also in my universe there is no spell to give Angelus back is soul, it was a one time event.

Not Beta'd

* * *

"Sirius! How?" Harry screamed so loud that every part of the mansion could hear him.

With in second everyone was gathered in the entrance hall. Spike was carrying Xander and Angelus was carrying Draco. Even while in shock Lucius had to smile at the fact his son was allowing someone to touch him and that he left his room. Lucius and Severus quickly moved closer to Harry who started to sway slightly indicating he is close to passing out.

"Can we come in and maybe sit down? It's been a long tiring journey and will take even longer story to explain," said a teen with multicolored hair.

"Oz? What the heck are you doing in London with wizards?" Xander lifted his head off of Spike's shoulder to get a better look at the new guests.

"Hey Xander. You're a surprising sight but it is nice to see a familiar face. Like I said all can be explained once we sit down."

Lucius motioned for everyone to follow him. Remus followed helping Sirius walk with Oz on the other side. Remus was a bit surprised to find Harry at Malfoy mansion but obviously Oz was correct after all in finding Harry. Draco looked over from Angelus shoulder worried about Harry's sanity and his father's relationship now that Sirius was alive. However Draco was not about let go of Angelus while there was a werewolf in the house. Spike and Angelus sat on one couch with Xander and Draco on their laps. Wesley sat on ottoman near Spike's feet just in case his master needed anything. Severus, Lucuis, and Harry sat on the couch across from the vampires. Harry was sandwiched between Severus and Lucius who also had an arm wrapped around him. That left the larger couch which was in the middle of the other two. Oz, Remus, and Devon sat on it while Sirius walked around pacing slightly.

"S-S-Sirius how can you be here? We saw you fall into the veil. Dumbledore said no one eve leave the veil and certinally no one ever leaves the veil alive." Harry asked his voice shaking and eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Short version is that Dumbledore lied and is an evil worse than Voldemort. At least Voldemort never hid who he was or what his ultimate goals were. Haven't any of you ever thought it was so odd that before Dumbledore came on the scene it been a thousand years since the last serious dark lord but after Dumbledore there were two in a span of fifty years. I over heard discussion between Dumbledore and a portrait that after people have started to move on with their lives that he will make it look like Harry Potter is the next dark lord and that the only one can stop him is Dumbledore.

You see Harry, the veil spit me back out less than twenty-four hours after I fell in. Dumbledore and Minster Fudge were there waiting for me. Before I could even react I was stunned and dragged back to Hogwarts. I have been living in Dumbledore's closet handcuffed to the clothes rod since then. A house elf had been feeding me but I didn't recognize the one so I think it may have been Fudge's house elf. But yesterday was miracle as I had honestly started to believe I was going to die in that closet. I think the fates must have been with me too because the elf to bring me my food that day was Dobby, who almost dropped it when he saw who I was. By the way Harry, that is some fan you have in that elf. Since Dobby was only hired and not bound to Dumbledore he was able to help me a little but not free. Dobby managed to take down the sound barrier spell. Oz was there interviewing for a position as the music teacher, for the first time since Dumbledore took over they are adding a couple of new classes. Mr. All-knowing didn't know something for once, and that is that Oz is a werewolf who grew up on the Hellmouth making him resistant to typical spells used on werewolves in this country. As such Oz heard me crying for help, I do any time I can tell someone is in the office with Dumbledore but since the barrier was down I was able to be heard. Dumbledore of course tried to do damage control by putting a spell on Oz but like I said before the Hellmouth made him resistant. Oz knocked Dumbledore out with a statue before breaking down the door to the closet. After yanking the chains out of the wall Oz carried me out of the castle. It was strange but all the doors opened without us touching them, almost like the castle wanted me to escape. So then we arrived in Hogesmead to meet with Devon. Strange thing was Devon happened to be talking to Remus at the time we arrived. Poor Remus passed out when he saw me." Sirius flashed an apologetic smile to his friend before going back to his story. "We then got a room in a muggle hotel since it would be the last place Dumbledore would check for me, especially since we booked the rooms under Oz and Devon's names. Remus has been filling me in on everything that's happened. Oh, Harry I am so happy for you!"

Harry looked at his godfather is disbelief as did his soon to be husbands. "You're not upset about who I'm marrying?"

"No, I've already lost so much time with you that I'm not going to let something like that pull us apart. The wizarding word really needs to stay connected to rebuild after having the Dark Lord terrorizing for so long." Sirius stood up and gave Harry a hug before sitting back down. "Draco, I'm not sure if you remember me from when you were little but I'm a cousin of your mothers. You used to play with me all the time." As Draco shyly shakes his head that he does not remember. "Maybe this will help." Sirius quickly transforms into a big black dog.

Draco gasps and gets a huge smile on his face. Everyone one is so happy to see a positive emotion being expressed on Draco's face. Sirius lays his head against Draco's knee. After a moment Draco begins to pet him and gives Angelus a small smile as acknowledgement for supporting him. Wesley shyly reaches out to pet Sirius also; something about the man instantly intrigues him.

"Okay my turn to ask a question. Oz-man, what are you and Devon doing with this group?" Xander asks while snuggling more against Spike. Oz just nods to Remus to speak.

"I was saved by Oz and Devon while trying to escape from a couple of squibs who were trying to kill me because it had been discovered that I was a werewolf. They happened to be driving by and slowed down enough so I was able to jump in the van. It was amazing Harry, I had actually giving up hope on finding a mate to satisfy my wolf. But the second Oz, Devon and I touched I knew I had finally found my mates!" With the word mate it almost sounded like Remus was purring. Congratulations were all given around. Sirius transformed back into his human form but stayed where he was on the floor sitting next to Wesley. "So, can you tell me all that's happened since I've seen you last?"

The rest of the day was spent introducing each other to the new people and catching up with old friends. The even managed to eat some in between all the talking. When it was time for bed Lucius showed his new guests to their rooms. There was very little surprise when Sirius asked to stay in a room with Wesley, whose hand he had not let go of since dinner. They all agreed tomorrow they would start planning on taking over Hogwarts and rebuilding the wizarding world. It was agreed to make a list of allies, enemies, and neutral as the first step.

* * *

End Part 6

Next time will show what each couple talks about and does during the night. Thanks and please take the time to review as they are the fuel to keep me writing, please be gently though.


End file.
